Rebekah Wagner
OOC: Please ask before using her FC. 'Appearance' *'Hair Color:' Light brown. My hair is sort of wavy, but that's just naturally. I always straighten it. If it's not straightened, let's just say I'm having a bad day. *'Eye Color:' Brown, technically. I sometimes wear contacts that make my eyes look either blue, dark green, hazel or violet. *'Trademark:' Probably my different colored eye contacts. Or my French accent.. Let me see.. I'm a fairly tall (not really) brown haired, brown-eyed girl. I prefer to wear contacts and make my eyes different colors. It looks unique. I don't wear a ton of makeup, but at times I wear just a tad to look nice. I don't try too hard in my style. I wear jeans, T-shirts, flip flops and tennis shoes. Or at least, it's what I like to wear. But sometimes, I have to wear dresses, skirts and sweaters. Just by force. Or choice. Depends. 'Family' 'Nathaniel Wagner' My father. He's awesome. But super overprotective of me, just like my older brothers. At times I think he's my best family member, other times the worst. It honestly depends. But he supports my dreams- unlike my mom. 'Ursula Wagner' My mother. She's just plain annoying. Yeah, I owe my life to her, but she just.. ugh. I don't know why she's still here. She's threatened to pack up her bags so many times. And she favors my brothers. I don't even know why. Dad said she talked about wanting a little girl so badly. 'Brian Wagner' Brian's my eighteen year old brother; he went into his freshman year of college at Stanford last year. So he'll be a sophomore in college. He's really smart, if you couldn't tell. But he's obsessed with so many pointless things, from baseball to hunting. But anyway.. he's cool when he's at home and not, um, 'protecting' me. 'Steven Wagner' Steven is my seventeen year old brother. He'll be a freshman in college when the next school year starts. I don't know what my opinion on him is. He's so overprotective of me- just... I don't know how to explain it. 'Tate Wagner' Tate is my little brother. He's eight. I don't know him that well, honestly, but he's the one I'm protective of. I know that he's going to be an athlete one day, though. He's only eight and an awesome guitar player. 'History' Coming soon. Maybe. >.< 'Personality' I don't really know. People say I'm mean and fierce, people say I can be nice. I'd say I'm a fierce, outspoken girl with a soft heart, I guess. They say I'm smart and talented too, which is obviously true - it's kinda what got me here. But I do put enormous amounts of pressure on myself, which can sometimes make situations bigger than they need to be. It's who I am, and you can't change it. 'Relationships With Other Characters' 'Beck Oliver' He's the actor that's full of himself, right? 'Jade West' Jade is rude. 'Andre Harris' He hates me. 'Tori Vega' Tori is rude. It's like everything is handed to her >.< 'Robbie Shapiro' He tutors me in history by force. Otherwise, I hate him. 'Cat Valentine' Too jumpy. 'Sinjin van Cleef' -_- He's lucky I even approach him. 'Caroline Lockwood' Caroline is a self-centered beeotch. I can't believe people even go near her. 'Christine Parker' She's my best friend. And just epic. But how the hell can she like Caroline?! 'Other Stuff' *I love water. goes with everything. *I also love dogs.. but my Mom says I can't have one because she doesn't want me happy. *I think relationships are the most messy thing in the world.. :/ Even more messed up than Caroline Lockwood. And that's almost impossible. 'Kodak Moments (:' Rebekah003.gif Rebekah004.gif Rebekah005.gif Rebekah006.gif Rebekah007.gif Rebekah008.gif Rebekah009.gif Rebekah010.gif Rebekah011.gif Rebekah012.gif Rebekah013.gif Rebekah014.gif Rebekah015.gif Rebekah016.gif Rebekah017.gif Rebekah018.gif Rebekah019.png Rebekah020.png ShelleyLawl.gif ShelleyLiars.gif ShelleyCup.gif ShelleyWalk.gif ShelleyText.gif ShelleyCoffee.gif Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Rebekah Wagner